Through Her Eyes
by SwannTurner
Summary: Ginny's point of view in the Battle of Hogwarts.


Through Her Eyes

"It'll be ok," Ginny said, stroking back a boy's hair. He was young, one of the second years who had found a way to stay behind. It was suicide for them to even _think_ about fighting; half of them couldn't even cast a decent Shield Charm. But then again, they hadn't had Harry as a teacher, had they?

_Harry._ The name brought a brief smile to her face. She hadn't seen him since the wedding. No one else had either, save for Ron and Hermione. The trio had seemingly dropped off the face of the planet the night Scrimgeour was killed. It was all she could do to keep herself from going mad with worry. No news meant they hadn't found Harry, but it didn't mean he was safe.

The boy beneath her cringed. He was physically sound, only a few minor cuts and bruises; the real damage resided in his mind. "Tony? Where's Tony?" he panicked. "He was next to me when the spell rebounded. Where's Tony? Is he alright?" Ginny glanced behind her to see Madam Pomfrey bent over another boy. The witch's sad eyes met Ginny's for a moment before she looked down and moved on to the next person.

"He's...safe," Ginny said.

She had the weird feeling that someone was behind her. Ginny looked around, no one was near. Making sure that the boy was as comfortable as possible, she stood up and left the Great Hall. She found Ron and Hermione talking to Neville by one of the giant smashed hourglasses. "You haven't seen Harry have you?"

"No, but he said there was something he needed to do," Ron said.

"Yes," agreed Hermione, "But shouldn't he be back by now?"

"I'm sure he's around," said Neville, picking at his sleeve. Ginny had the feeling that he was hiding something, but Neville had never been good at lying. Then again, they all had changed, hadn't they?

Before Ginny could press the matter, the Entrance doors flew open. Squinting, the four could see the Death Eaters marching toward the school, clearly excited about something. At their head was the Dark Lord. Although his face was unnervingly calm, something about him betrayed the fact that he was pleased. They saw Hagrid walking slowly, something in his arms. It wasn't long before they saw it was a body, one with black hair and glasses-

"No!" Ginny ran toward the crowd gathering in front of the castle. It couldn't be, he wouldn't. She threw herself into the crowd and pushed to the front, the rest falling back into place around her.

"NO!"

Hagrid carefully laid Harry down on the grass, big tears rolling into his beard. Ginny was vaguely aware of the high-pitched voice addressing them, she didn't notice Neville beside her, speaking out. Her eyes trained on Harry, hoping it was all an act. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Not after all of it, the Chamber, the DA, the Ministry, after everything. She thought she saw his eye open a crack, but when she wiped the tears away it was as closed as it had been before.

Her grief subsided as anger overcame her. She whipped out her wand and aimed a curse at the pale figure. He easily deflected it with a careless wave of his wand. Neville grabbed her arms and held her back, although she kicked and screamed. And as quickly as he grabbed her, Neville let go. Ginny saw him readjust his grip on the sword as spells from either side clashed and the second wave started. She looked back at Harry's body, but the spot was empty.

_Hagrid must have taken him somewhere safe._

Ginny pushed the thought out of her mind and sent spells flying at any Death Eater she could see. Some charged into the castle and she followed, Stunning a few as she went. Hermione and Luna were being overpowered by Bellatrix up ahead. Ginny fell beside them, trying to land a spell on the witch. Bellatrix sent a green jet that flew right over Ginny's shoulder. The Death Eater cackled as Ginny's mother pushed them aside.

"Stay back, she's mine!"

The witches sent green jets at each other, some barely missing. Bellatrix let out an awful laugh a second before a curse soared under her arm and crashed into her chest. She stood for a moment before the impact sent her body sprawling. Everything seemed to stand still for a moment as the pale figure let out an anguished cry. The next moment, someone stepped forward and approached him.

It was Harry.

Ginny could only stare as the two wizards circled around and around, the Dark Lord practically spitting at Harry. She gasped as she saw the Dark Lord raise his wand, the curse spilling from his lips. Her wand dropped to the floor as Harry let his own spell fly, the two jets colliding in midair. The impact made a bright flash around them and when it disappeared, the pale man lay lifeless on the floor.

And Harry was alive.


End file.
